


The Last Stark

by Superheroes101



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Jason Todd is Alive, Loki is a parent, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroes101/pseuds/Superheroes101
Summary: Connected One-shots that bounce around the time-line.Andrea Carbonell, please call me Andy, is Tony Stark's little sister. Together they were unstoppable genius's, to Rhodey they were a pain in the ass.





	1. Tony's Home

Andy looked around the room, absently petting the top of DUM-E’s claw, the distressed beeping was what pulled her out of her staring. She moved quietly towards the line up of cars, all of which had been modified by her and Tony, her favorite was the one nearest his computers it was hot rod red, but it was also the first car she learned to drive in, that was until Rhodey had found out and called his Mama outside for reinforcement and the two of them heckled Tony into delaying the Driver’s Ed until she was older.  
She smiled at the memory of Tony looking completely out of his depth when Mama Rhodes had stormed up to the car and grabbed him by the ear shouting at how a man with such a high IQ could do something so reckless, at the same time Rhodey had grabbed her into a hug before admonishing her for trying to drive a car when she couldn’t even be in the front seat yet. 

Her musing ended when the door to the lab opened and Tony called out, “Mad Si! You miss me?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I miss my Mechanic,” engulfing in a hug, only to pull back when she could hear the whirling in his chest. “What is that?”  
“What’s what?” trying to sound confused, and failing.  
“The whirling sound in your chest.”  
Sighing Tony unbuttoned his shirt for the second time that day, only this time he knew he could trust the person seeing the technology. What he wasn’t prepared for was his logic based sister to well up with tears, actual tears. “Hey, hey, no crying no one died,” and was rewarded with more tears. It took ten minutes for him to finally get her to stop by then his chest was soaked and he was closed to tears. “  
“Where’s your other half?” And then the tears were back and all Tony could think was fuck. 

It was four hours later that he finally figured out why he had an emotionally distraught sister sleeping on the old ragged couch that had been with him since Rhodey had brought it to their first apartment, a hand-me-down from his Mama, ignoring Tony’s protest that he could buy them a new couch, one that hadn’t been sitting in the Rhodes’ garage for the past two years. Yet about two decades later and a good half of them spent on that very couch, it was to the point that the springs had been so abused that it sunk in the middle, he couldn’t even think about buying a new one.  
Looking at the articles he kept glancing at the sleeping form back to the memoir on the screen. Jace was dead. The love of his sister’s life the boy that had enough nerve to come to him and Rhodey at the same time to ask for his, theirs, sister’s hand, was dead, just days after he had been kidnapped. 

With that thought in mind he made a call and then his mind took him to the quickest way to stave off any emotions he started the Mark II. He was working on the design of the repulsion system, when his sister started to move again; “so sleeping beauty is finally up?” he quipped as he watched her yawn and throw her hair into a messy bun on top of her head.  
“Yeah well, seve-,” and she stopped there, he already figured it out. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. “What you working on?”  
“I need to fix my mistake.”  
“What mistake?”  
“Weapons.” Silence rained down on the two, Tony understood, it wasn’t hard not to, the Freedom Line was something both of them had a hand in, Andrea might not be known to many people and the world would be up in arms if they ever found out, but she had been helping him since she was ten, she had wanted to help, especially after Rhodey had come home that year all hurt and he kept mumbling about the war and everything, having lost half his squad in an ambush. She had gone into the lab and instead of working in her section of it, she decided to open up Tony’s designs for the next bomb for SI and started using her too smart for her own good head and designed something that was terrifyingly destructive. 

When she had marched happily to him and Rhodey two weeks later with the schematics, they had no clue what to do, here was their baby sister with an expert level design and all they could think to say was ‘why don’t you see what Mama is doing.’ Rhodey had stayed still for so long that all Tony could think to say was “well at least it’s just a drawing.”  
“Just a drawing Tony, shit, this - this is a bomb!” He had yelled in a hush, not wanting for his Mama to hear.  
“At least she didn’t build one.” He had actually built a bomb at eleven trying to get his father’s attention.  
“Tony this is dangerous more dangerous than that Drivers Ed stunt you pulled with her when she was six. This could potentially be extremely dangerous, she knows how to build. What happens next time if she decides she wants to build it and we don’t stop her in time. Cause she did this,” waving the schematics around as the paper wrinkled between his clenched fist.  
“I get it, I’ll work with her, she’ll be headed back to school in a week, she can’t get the material easily and with a roommate it will be near impossible for her to do it there without someone finding out.”  
Rhodey had just nodded his head before looking back at the designs, “you going to build it?”  
“Hell yeah, its good, might tweak it a bit, but its good. Really good for never having designed one at least not to my knowledge, going to let her name it though.” She had named it Preventer. 

 

\--

 

Tony stood in the new house; it was all sleek lines, metal, and glass. Andrea smiled happily tugging him along inside the two-story home, it in the middle of nowhere so the windows went out to look at a canopy of trees; it was so different from his homes yet so similar. Deep reds and gunmetal silvers mixed with charcoal blacks and light creams. “So remind me again why you chose to set up shop here?”  
“Asks the man with no neighbors either.”  
“So you wanted a place where the explosions won’t bring the law on your ass.”  
“Yeah, but the best part of this place is the underground bunker.”  
“Please tell me it isn’t bat infested,” a smirk on his lips.  
“No. No bats, just Curie, I had to wait for the construction people to finish today before bringing her topside.”  
“Curie is?” he asks as they take the final steps into the bunker.  
“That would be me, Anthony,” a voice speaks in Italian.  
Tony looks around before stopping on nothing, and deciding just to speak, “It’s Tony.”  
“Andrea has allowed me to choice what name to call people, I have yet to decide if I want to be formal like she said JARVIS is or if I want to be relaxed in how I speak.”  
Tony turns to his sister, “you made an AI?”  
“Couldn’t let you have all the fun, and I do live in the middle of a forest.”  
“Well I was going to ask if you wanted JARVIS to be set up here, but…”  
“He can be, I bet he would love talking to Curie,” she tells him before turning to one of the cameras, “Curie would you like to have JARVIS as company?”  
“Yes,” the Italian AI speaks. 

They sat at the kitchen bar eating Chinese when he asks, “so how long have you had Curie?” because the AI was obviously not new.  
“I made her in ‘03 I been working out the kinks and giving her room to grow, she’s smart, she’s learning, but I didn’t want her out yet and with living with roommates I couldn’t in good conscience let them find out, Skynet is still what people talk about and I’m not going to diminish Curie’s abilities because people watched a movie.”


	2. HYDRA Abduction

“Donnie that’s your name right?” they had been in the cells for a week now, she had no clue how long he had been before her. They pulled him out every day, she could hear his screams, they did the same to her.   
“Yeah.”  
“Good, mines Andy. How did they get you?”  
“Took over the Sandbox.”   
“Okay, your smart I know you are, you talk in symbols in your sleep,” when his eyes met hers for the first time. “What’s your IQ?”  
“187.”   
“Okay, you want to see something cool, your going to use those nifty powers and break the chains then your going to freeze the lock on the door, and your going to run.”  
“What?”   
“You’re smart think it though.”  
“No what about you?”  
“They want me to build, so I’m going to build.”  
Donnie stared in confusion, “That makes no sense, I’m not … I can’t … they put triggers in me, I can’t.”  
“You can, you will, I know it.”  
“How?” Donnie looks pleadingly at the brunette.   
“I read your file, you can do this.”  
“You’re SHIELD?” hatred slipping into his tone, while his blue eyes narrow in suspicion.   
“God no! … Not HYDRA either, just like breaking into secret agencies and knowing information, can’t not remember, so what your going to do is walk out, anyone who stops you, you freeze their weapons.”  
“Why not come?”  
“I can slow them down, and when your safe you send out a signal, just remember the numbers and let the Internet do the rest.” 

Two weeks later, Donnie glances around the empty warehouse, he had made it out. He heard her screams as he ran, he didn’t know why he kept running but he let his powers take over and iced the walls and floor as he ran. He froze twelve guards on his way out. It had taken Andy five days to get him to finally run, she gave him her portions of the rations making him rest from the abuse by throwing jabs at the HYDRA agents getting their sole focus on her.   
Even when she came back into the room, completely bloody and soaked she still spoke in a low whisper the numbers he needed to feed into a computer. He wouldn’t be able to tell a soul why she had chosen him over herself; she just kept repeating numbers and wouldn’t stop until she passed out.   
It took another week to finally get the ability to get to a computer. Typing in the string of numbers and he only had to wait a moment before a sentence popped up the screen. 

 

Not seven hours later he was in a room staring at a very angry looking man in a domino mask. “Where’s Andy?”  
Donnie tried to speak, but he couldn’t the glare was terrifying especially since the only light in the room was pointed at his head, so all he got to see was a glare half shrouded in shadows.   
“Where is Andy?” the man spoke deliberately slow.   
“HYDRA” it was only one word and the man looked like he had said dead, but considering the screams and the blood it might be the truth.   
“Why didn’t she come with?”  
“I don’t know, she never said anything besides ‘You can, you will run’ and those numbers, after she spoke the first time.”  
“Alright,” the man’s hand scrubbing at his stubble-covered cheek and running across the top of his head. “You think you can tell me where that is?” the voice was deceptively calm for someone who was basically interrogating him. 

 

And he does and four days later, Andy is in front of him, “I told you, you could.” Was the first thing she told him and he could only nod because her face is smashed and she had enough bandages wrapped around her to look like the Michelin Man, but refusing the man’s want for her to go lay down. “You have someone that cares?”  
“No,” it was horrible to his own ears, but she just nods sadly before looking to the man an entire conversation through their eyes and he can’t figure out how since the white sheen where the eyeholes of the domino mask hide that part.   
“Well how about this your what nineteen?” at his nod she continues, “how about staying with us. We’ll protect you, and we’ll try to get the triggers out, no promises but you will be safe.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m a sucker for blue eyes,” like that explained it all.   
“Okay.”   
With that the man took his domino mask off, and blue eyes stared back at him, “welcome to the family kid.”  
“This is Jace, my husband. So why don’t we get out of this room and eat some dinner, I bet your hungry.” With that she starts walking out on crutches, expecting them to follow.  
“She always this trusting?” Donnie can’t help to ask because he would never invite someone into his home, if he had one, to a complete stranger.   
“She’s alive because she placed her trust in you, and I want to thank you for listening to her because I can’t loose her.”

 

“So how does this whole living together thing work?”   
“You get to have the safety and freedom you deserved to have before SHIELD and HYDRA decided to kick you around,” Jace explains.  
“You already have a PhD in engineering, so you can help me in the bunker, if you want.”  
“What do you mean bunker?”  
Jace took the chance to explain, “It’s her lab, just come get me if she decides to do more than show you it.”  
“Oh. Almost forgot what do you want your name to be, since SHIELD fell and all the data went online I don’t want you getting a bad rep just because two people couldn’t figure out how to expose HYDRA without exposing the rest.”  
“I don’t know.”   
“If you want you can be my cousin, nobody will look that hard at a twenty-two year old having her cousin stay, while he gets his feet wet in the world.”  
“Okay,” it felt like that was all he was saying now, he was given options but hers felt the safest and it was amazing to have someone care.   
“Dontae Carbonell, that way you can keep Donnie as a nickname?”   
“Alright.”  
“Well I’m beat, we all had a long day, lets hit the sack,” Jace says, standing up and helping his wife off the couch as Donnie stands up from the chair. “Let’s show the kiddo his room.”  
Donnie rolls his eyes at that, Jace taken to calling him kid since Andy had come back, and he figured it wouldn’t stop. 

 

“Found him on Bailer and Windom Street on the roof,” Andy spoke into the comm line, watching as the tracker showed the pursuit and the camera in the mask gave her a view of Jace shooting a grappling hook at the roof of the building.   
“So this is the lab?” Donnie spoke from behind her, looking at the football field of space that was the bunker. It was three stories tall; giving an impressive number of beams that zigzagged all across the upper level. Half of it was a lab, high tech, even better than what SHIELD had had.   
“Yep, you like?” Andy’s eyes not taking her eyes off the computer screen, most nights she wouldn’t do this, but after a month of being hostage she was willing to relegate herself to maps, even though both Jace and her knew that he didn’t need her in his ear.   
“Yeah, you think I could build some stuff?”  
That took her attention off the computers, “only if you want to and only if you do it for yourself not out of a need for thinking we want you to. You go at your own pace and if you want anything all you have to do is ask.”  
“Why are you being so nice?”   
“Because when I look at you I see what could have been, I had a support system, I knew that if I got out I would have someone, and I want to be able to give that to you too. What happened with SHIELD never should have happened not the Sandbox, not the data fall and nothing in between. But I helped during the fall, and I watched as families lost members because of HYDRA and two people’s stupidity. I’m not letting someone right in front of me fall just because of other peoples wants.”  
Donnie nodded, it was nice being wanted and cared for, he had been there three weeks now and Andy had finally got the casts off, much to Jace’s chagrin. He had learned that Jace was actually Jason Wayne, and Andrea was actually a lot smarter than he had first thought, especially with the martyr complex at the HYDRA base. She understood him, and that was the best thing in the world because nobody had truly ever reached out and cared and he had tried but it had been so difficult that he stopped.   
“You know I was thinking, if we link a neural transmitter to the synaptic areas of the brain that holds long term memories maybe we could trick the brain into blocking the trigger words or maybe get you so used to them that it’s like hearing a horrible quote that does nothing more than irritate you.”  
“You think that would work?”  
“I don’t know, I’ll need a brain scan and some time, you can help of course, it is your brain, but I think we can do it, if not there’s always an adamantium bullet,” snorting at the last bit. And he guessed he didn’t want to know.


	3. Loki

Loki watched as Thor regaled Tony of all that has happened to Asgard since he left the Avengers. But the distrust in Tony’s eyes was not hidden from the god of Mischief and Lies as it was for the god of Thunder. Tony could not actual hide anything from Loki, even when not in his right mind as his last venture to Midgard, when his body did only as he was told. He would forever condemn himself for allowing his hand to hurt the boy, control or no control. 

He waited until Thor went to inform the rest of the Asgardian populace of their temporary home here at the Compound. “Where is your sister?”  
“What? I don’t have a sister?” Tony spoke confusion lacing his voice, as he started to head out the room.  
Loki paused at that, only to see the truth in his eyes, “you do, I have something I wish to speak to both of you about.”  
“No sister, no brother either if you’re going to try that one, come on do I look like a Brady Bruch person,” Tony quipped, as he kept walking away from Loki.  
Loki sighed, before calling out, “Anthony Stark!” his voice going up, lighter than it had been in over two decades.  
Tony spun so fast back that he almost fell onto his face, “How? What the hell are you trying to pull,” his hand going up to his heart, feeling the tempo rise with his chest at an incredible speed.  
“You know, I expected for you to be able to recognize your own mother’s voice.”  
“No, how do you even know what her voice sounds like? Never mind you probably got it off an old news reel.”  
“I am you’re mother, Anthony,” the transformation was complete instead of the dark haired god, in his place was Maria Stark, the only thing the same between them was the bright green eyes.  
“Yeah, no, old picture, sorry.”  
“Ask me any question, son.”  
“My middle name.”  
“Which one the one that the world knows or the one I would call you when we were alone, Anthony Loptr.”  
“Loptr,” Tony mumbled before, “wait that just a diminutive version of Loki.”  
“Yes.”  
Tony just lets his body fall to the seat on the couch, “how?”  
“Anthony, I didn’t mean to leave, but with my death, I could not be with you in the capacity I once was. I waited for as long as I could with your sister until I heard a car, what they saw was a mirage of me dead and your sister at my feet. After that I went back to Asgard, I couldn’t let anyone know of you two, Odin was powerful and I chanced it just peeking in on you, I didn’t want your fate to be the same as your brothers,” transforming back into the god as he spoke.  
“My brothers?”  
“Yes.”  
Tony left his mind retreat into himself at that, trying to remember old Norse Mythology that had been in the briefing packet for Thor and Loki years before. “Wait that stuff is actually true? The sea serpent crap and eight legged horse stuff?”  
“If you mean your older brothers Jörmungandr and Sleipnir, then yes, there is also Fenrir.”  
Tony rubbed a callous hand down his face before eliciting a soft, ‘fuck’.  
“Language young man,” Loki chided.  
Tony shook his head, “Gotham.” Loki scrunched up his face at that. “It’s where Andy is.”  
“So no more test?”  
“Trust me, Andy will have enough, you know she might hug you or slap you it’s a fifty – fifty at this point.”  
Loki nodded his head, “will you call her to come?”  
“I was actually heading to her place when your big brother, … shit does that make Thor my Uncle?”  
“Yes I suppose it does.”  
“Okay, if you want to come, you can its just she has a husband and children, so you might want to tread lightly on how you bring up the whole mommy Loki stuff.”  
“You named her Andy?”  
“Andrea, actually, Andy is like Tony for me.” 

Silence reigned then, before Banner slowly came into the room, he had stayed behind on the ship and now that Thor was informing everyone he decided it was the best time to do this, he just hadn’t expected Loki of all people to sitting next to Tony.  
“Tony?”  
“Bruce?” Tony spoke, lifting his head to see who he used to consider is science bro.  
“I’m sorry,” Bruce spoke out quickly, “I’m sorry I left you with everything on your plate, I know it probably wasn’t easy especially with everyone already blaming Ultron on you even though it was a joint effort and it wasn’t even connected.”  
“I know, I get it, you run its your thing,” Tony spoke cutting of Bruce’s rambling. “Then somehow you made it to an alien planet, Thor told me. It’s okay.”  
“No it’s not okay Tony!” Bruce yelled a little frustrated, his hand going through his short curls. “I shouldn’t of run, you’ve had my back since the beginning, I should have had the decency to do the same for you.”  
Tony’s cell buzzed and he read it before he looked back at Bruce, “Alright, well now that that’s done, I have things I need to get done. Reindeer Games you coming?”  
Bruce shook his head in exasperation, sharing emotions wasn’t something that Tony did with ease. While Loki stood to his full height, “Yes, I want to see Andrea.”  
“Andrea?” Bruce inquired; they had been there for no more than an hour.  
“My daughter,” Loki spoke as if he was speaking about the weather.  
“You have a daughter?” Bruce sputtered, before glancing at Tony’s frozen face, “you know Loki’s daughter?”  
“I … I,” Tony stuttered.  
“Well it is his sister,” Loki pointed out as if it was obvious.  
Bruce didn’t know what to say, but he was sure he almost hit the floor with his jaw. Taking his time he asked, “you have a sister?”  
“Yes,” his eyes on Loki instead, “nobody knows of her. Only a handful of people know she is related to me.”  
Loki and Bruce nodded in understanding.  
Tony returned the nod with a jerk of his head, before walking out of the common area. 

 

Bruce was standing next to Thor when Loki and Tony left the compound, “where are they headed?”  
Bruce looked at Thor, “to see Loki’s daughter.”  
“Loki doesn’t have a daughter,” Thor remarked.  
Bruce’s eyes ran over the confusion on the god of Thunder’s face, “Loki told me, Tony confirmed it.”  
“That’s impossible, Loki has only three sons.”  
Bruce shrugged before heading over to the Valkyrie, who was directing the Asgardian citizens inside the compound, with a bottle of bourbon in her hands, most likely pilfered from Tony’s stash. 

\---

Tony pulled up to a two-story house in the woods, it had taken a few hours to get there and the whole ride had been silent, at least between Loki and Tony. Tony had spent part of the trip worrying how bad this was going to go and what he needed to accomplish for the fact that he now had thousand something Asgardians at his place.  
Andy was already at the car before Tony could get out, her green eyes piercing at Loki, as she spoke, “why is he here?”  
“Andy, why don’t we all go inside,” Tony prodded trying to get her to move towards the warmth of the house and not the forty-degree weather that they were now standing in.  
“No. Why don’t you tell me why you brought someone who threw you out of your tower by your neck. Tell me Tony?”  
“He wasn’t in his right mind,” Tony defended.  
Loki raised an eyebrow at that; he hadn’t said anything to that effect, having not wanting to make excuses for hurting his son.  
“And how would you know, he’s the god of lies, you can’t be naïve enough to believe him,” Andy countered.  
“He hasn’t said anything to the effect, but he has green eyes, and during the mess at the Tower he had blue ones, just like Clint.”  
“He can transform into other things, can’t he, that’s what the myth’s say, it’s not impossible he can change his eye color,” Andy rebutted, her eyes still having not left Loki’s face.  
“Why change just eye color?”  
“I don’t know, why take over the world, why throw someone off a tower.”  
“Andy I get that you want to be protective, but you don’t need to protect me from Loki, Loki,” pulling at her chin until her bright green eyes aligned with his dark brown ones, “Loki isn’t … he was … Loki’s mom.”  
“I’m sorry, what,” her eyes already back on Loki making sure he hadn’t had a chance to move.  
“Loki is mom,” Tony looked towards Loki, “explain it.” Loki went on to explain, but instead of Tony’s understanding, Andy just huffed before walking around the car standing in front of Loki, who stood still all while trying to memorize the daughter in front of him, he was so focused on her face that he didn’t see the closed fist, before it was smashing into his face.  
“Andy!” Tony yelled out in shock.  
Loki rubbed at his jaw, before his green eyes splintered into slits as he glared at his youngest child. Opening his mouth to speak all he got was an angry growl.  
“No, I don’t want to hear your lies, Tony lets get inside I’ll fire up EEG and we’ll make sure you don’t have any long term effects.”  
“Andy, listen he is our mother, just take a moment and actually think it through, he knows things only mom would know. This is your chance at having mom in your life.”  
“I don’t need a mother, I’m twenty four,” Andy rebutted.  
“You’re a baby in Asgardian terms,” Loki inserted.  
“But it human terms I’m an adult, I have a family, I have a job. I am not a baby, nor am I child.”  
“But you’ll always be my baby,” Loki informed, straightening up, “I might of not been there for your childhood as you may call it, but as my child you are only that a child, you are not even a quarter of a century old, I am over a millennium.”  
“Wow that’s old,” Andy replied with fake enthusiasm before letting her voice return to disinterest, “I don’t care.” Turning to Tony, “you me EEG five minutes in the bunker.” Looking back to Loki, her voice dripping in sarcasm, “mother can stay outside.”  
“Watch how you speak to me, daughter,” Loki growled tired of this foolishness.  
Tony grimaced at the tone, he remembered it all to well, “Andy be polite at least,” voice warning.  
“Tony, I get that you believe him, but I don’t, you don’t know what kind of magic he could be using to get you to believe. Don’t take things at face value, you taught me that.”  
“Andy, please. Just lets go inside, all of us. Run tests, look at video footage; just try to take some of that compassion that you use for everyone else and apply some to our mom.”  
Andy glared, but relented when strong gust of frigid air swept around them. 

Seven hours later, Loki had been renegaded to the couch in the bunker, and Tony was put in charge of making sure Loki didn’t move, and no matter what either man said it didn’t stop Andy from glaring before going back to the results of the EEG of Tony’s brain and then video footage of New York, the Tower, the compound, New Mexico, Germany, old family videos. Anything that involved Loki or what Loki and Tony were claiming.  
“Why don’t we take a break,” Tony suggested after his stomach growled for the third time in so many minutes.  
“Not hungry,” Andy replied without looking from the video she enlarging.  
“Well I am so, why don’t we all go upstairs, I’m sure there is some delicious leftovers from Alfred.”  
“No food, Bart finished it off this morning before leaving with Donnie.”  
“Okay, I’ll take Loki and get some grub, Chinese sound good?”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“The boys coming home tonight?”  
“No staying in Gotham.” Tony nodded at Andy’s distracted answers, as he started towards the stairs. 

\---

Loki grumbled to himself as Tony carried the food into the kitchen, “I told you she wouldn’t handle this well.”  
“She’s being stubborn,” Loki huffed.  
“Probably, but she did just find out that you are her mom.”  
“You’re handling it well.”  
“I also have memories of you, we had a good mother son relationship, she doesn’t have that.”  
“So you guys are apparently telling the truth,” Andy comments, walking into the kitchen.  
“And what made you come to that conclusion?” Loki inquires.  
“I talked to someone, he told me and since I trust him, I’m taking his word for it.”  
“Hey I thought you trusted me, I’m your mechanic!” Tony exclaimed in mock horror, and real hurt.  
“I do, I just trust this person because they’re an outlier, they haven’t been around Loki ergo no chance of magical inclinations.”  
“Alright, lets eat,” Tony spoke, understanding covering his tone. 

“Why did you leave?” Andy asks between bites of steamed rice that was coated in a thin layer of teriyaki sauce.  
“I told you.”  
“Yes, but that was before, I want the emotional reason not the cold facts.”  
“I couldn’t stay, it was coming up on twenty three years of me being on earth, typically it wouldn’t be a problem, but with why I left and with my death at the hands of the metal arm man, I couldn’t chance someone coming after either of you because I decided not to stay dead, and I couldn’t just change form, the magic involved could of alerted Odin, I was already chancing it with the mirage of playing dead for the man and the couple that found you and the two times I had to put a spell on both you and your brother to age that of a human not Asgardian, come to find out Juttön, but that is an entirely different story.”  
“Why not take us with you, we obviously don’t look like the others.”  
“I would not chance your lives on wants to be with you, you and your brother are also half human, and Odin believed them weak and savages.”  
“Jane said, Odin basically called her a goat,” Tony inputted.  
“You know Thor’s ex?” Loki questions.  
“Yeah, had to make sure she was safe after the Accords business.”  
“What Accords business?”  
With that Tony told him leaving out most of the aftermath details, like being hospitalized. Thankful that Andy seemed to stay silent throughout the story. Maria had always been fiercely protective and now that Tony knew Maria was Loki, well it wouldn’t be good for anyone. 

“So your married?”  
“Yes to Jace, almost six years now.”  
“Tony said you had children, you know even with the spell hiding your true form, a young babe can’t have children, how did you do it,” Loki informed.  
Andy bit down on her lip at the crude joke she could tell, “I adopted two boys in a sense, and I am not a child, please for the love of god please stop referring to me as an infant, I’m married, infants don’t get married.” Loki waved his hand dismissively and Andy glared back at the lack of affirmation. “Whatever, you’ll probably meet them tomorrow if you two are staying, and I’m betting on it considering that was what Tony was going to do before you popped in from space.”  
Tony took that as his queue to answer, “yep, so Mad Si you going to finally show me what you’ve been working on.”


	4. Watching Tapes

Andy curled up on the couch, soundlessly watching the videos of the airport fight, seven screens going simultaneously, each from a different angle, there were the cameras from the Iron Man and War Machine helmets, along with the camera from Spiderman’s mask, and a few from random security cameras.   
Each time she watched her fist clenched, dozens of cars hitting Tony in the suit and she could watch the HUD of information and injuries racked up, the fall from the sky for Rhodey was seen from Tony’s point of view his panicked voice trying to get to his friend, _his older brother_. Spiderman’s young voice as he talked throughout the whole fight.   
Her anger grew, especially when she watched the video of Siberia, watching her parents deaths at the hands of the Winter Soldier, she understood Tony’s feelings and betrayal when Captain America defended the murderer. She understood the brainwashing, she had looked into every file she could after finding out about the Winter Soldier, but the Winter Soldier was not there in Siberia, that fight she couldn’t defend. 

Tony had been brought to the X Mansion, to be watched and protected. And she didn’t leave his side since he had been brought into the room, eleven days ago. She had brought her computer in to do work, she now had more information of Team Cap than she ever expected, she would _bury_ them. But first she needed Tony to wake up, but Jean said it might be weeks, the frostbite had settled into one hand and his sternum had broke from the shield being rammed into the reactor, ribs pulverized into dust in certain areas and glass and metal imbedded into skin. He got lucky any longer out in the open and he would of died. If he had, she would of lost it, at this moment her sanity was taking a toll, but it was still there. 

 

Rhodey had come by, saying there had been mail at the compound for Tony and bringing it to her. She had read some of the bills, easily paying them and then opening the bigger packages of tools that he had ordered or random gadgets that he thought looked fun, a few birthday cards, and then there was one with a letter and a phone. She had clenched her jaw and punched a wall so hard that her knuckles came out swollen and fractured.   
Hissing at the pain emanating from her hand, she slid down the wall. Before thinking it through, and started laughing.   
Rhodey wheeled as close as he could, “what’s funny?”   
“I know where they are, I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner.”  
“Think of what?”  
“Everything, I was so focused on digging up the past I didn’t think to look at the present information.”  
“Why don’t you walk it through for me,” Rhodey spoke trying to keep his voice level, compared to the hysterics of Andy’s.  
“I could of looked at the tracking data, the suits, the suits have trackers.”  
“Okay, … oh,” the information clicking, everything had a tracker on it, from Black Widow’s suit to Hawkeye’s quiver, not to mention Redwing.

 

Standing up, she grimaced at her hand but went towards the bed Tony’s pale face, the fact that he wasn’t talking up a storm trying to distract everyone from his condition was terrifying. She smoothed the hair down on Tony’s crown with her undamaged hand before kissing him in the same spot. Checking over the machines, she slumped back into her seat, before staring at the still form.   
“Why don’t you go up to bed, I’ll stay down here with him.”  
“I don’t want to leave him.”  
“Dr. Grey has him in a medicated coma, he isn’t going to suddenly wake up if you go take a nap … and a shower,” the last part coming out teasingly.   
“I’m fine.”  
“I can see your ribs, and the dark spots under your eyes look more like black eyes, than sleep deprivation.”  
“I’m fine Rhodey.”  
“Tones wouldn’t want you wasting away, at least take a walk around the hallway see something beside your computer.”  
“Maybe later.”

Rhodey nodded to himself; time to bring out the big guns. He wheeled himself towards the kitchen after departing, finding the big guns he needed there. “You think you could get her to leave that room?” his answer was met with twin nods before they left. 

 

“Baby, you need to go to bed, it isn’t healthy to be up for days at a time.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“No, you’re not. Bed, now, trust me you’ll thank me later,” Ororo spoke carting her fingers through the young woman’s greasy locks, “and a shower.”  
“I’m fine, just let me stay here.”  
“Andrea look at me,” waiting for hazel eyes to lock onto her own dark ones, “you need to go to bed, you either walk upstairs of your own recognizance or I’ll I’ve Logan carry you.”  
Andy’s eyes traveled to the doorframe where Wolverine was leaning, “fine but only for two hours.”   
Storm nodded, “alright up you get.”  
“Someone needs to stay with him,” eyes traveling back to the unconscious form of her brother.   
“James will come down, now come on, lets get you cleaned up and to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Please Comment. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you have any question or comments please comment below.


End file.
